Live, Love Laugh
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: Penelope and Derek never thought this day would come but now that it's finally here they couldn't be happier.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Criminal Minds or its characters, and I'm not making any profit off this story. **

**Summary: Penelope ad Derek never thought this day would come but now that it's finally here they couldn't be happier. **

**This story was written for the wedding challenge on CCoAC forum. My prompts were Wedding Dress, The Wedding March and A Wedding Mishap. **

**Hope you enjoy and please review! **

…

As the first few cords of the wedding march began to play Penelope straightened in her seat. She was sitting next to the aisle on the bride's side of the congregation. She turned her head to the right as she watched the progression start down the aisle.

First was the flower girl, Melody, her sunset colored dress had a bit of a shimmer to it and a matching bright smile lit her face as she happily tossed the flower petals on her path. When she was only a couple of pews away from Penelope her eyes lit up when she saw her and she waved.

Penelope gave her a small wave back before Melody remembered where she was and was quick to tuck her hand away and keep moving.

When she reached the first row, the little five year old hurried over to her and quickly gave Penelope a hug. "How'd I do?" she asked.

"You were amazing Honey Bee," Penelope answered tucking a brown curl behind Melody's ear when she pulled back.

Melody grinned up at Penelope and then sat down next to her when Penelope patted the seat beside her.

Penelope nodded back towards the aisle and Melody turned to check it out too. They watched as the ring bearer, who was the groom's nephew and Melody's cousin, hop down the aisle. He was wearing a grey, miniature version of the groomsmen's tuxes and was getting quite a reaction from his behavior.

He was only four and the room was smitten with him. He smiled goofily at them and swung his little pillow back and forth, thankfully the rings weren't actually on it but rather with the best man.

When he got to the front someone from the groom's side of the family came and led him to his seat.

Melody wrinkled her nose and said quietly "Boys are so silly."

"That they are," Penelope said with a laugh.

The next down the aisle were the bridesmaids and groomsmen. They looked stunning in their outfits. The fall inspired Amber, strapless bridesmaids dresses went well with the jet grey suits that the groomsmen wore.

Soon as the last bridesmaid and groomsmen took their places the room went silent. Penelope squeezed Melody's hand as they waited in anticipation for the bride, to make her appearance.

Finally Peyton, Penelope's daughter, stepped out on the arm of her father Derek Morgan and took her first graceful steps towards the altar.

Penelope tried to blink tears away as she caught Peyton's eye. Her daughter looked so beautiful in her Barcelona style dress; it clung to her torso perfectly and then fanned out at the bottom. The entire gown was made of lace and in Penelope's eyes Peyton was the most gorgeous bride in the world.

Peyton gave her mother her own watery smile and then grinned up at her father. He smiled back down at her and patted her hand.

Derek, though he was already in his sixties still looked as fine as ever. Penelope admired his sleek looking black suit as he and Peyton got closer to her.

Penelope quickly wiped a tear away from her eye as Melody grabbed her hand "Mommy looks so pretty."

"Yes she does," Penelope said pulling Melody a little closer.

Melody wasn't actually Peyton's daughter, at least not by birth but after her father, the groom, had been seeing Peyton for the last three years, she had grown up thinking that she was. Her real mom had gotten pregnant in high school and hadn't wanted anything to do with Melody.

However Bradley, Melody's father had begged her mother to let him have parental rights rather than putting her up for adoption.

Thankfully Melody's mother had listened to reason because Penelope couldn't imagine her life without her beautiful and adorably sweet grandbaby. That was one hundred percent how Penelope and Derek saw her.

When Derek and Peyton made it to the front of the church, Peyton gave Penelope and Melody a huge smile before she turned and gave Derek a hug.

He held her tightly and Penelope heard him whisper to her "Love you Little Bear," it had been her nickname when she was small.

Peyton wiped a tear away from her eye as she pulled away "Dad, I can't afford to cry right now!"

The people around her that had heard her response laughed while Derek grinned "Sorry Honey, I can't help it."

Peyton shook her head but laughed, finally she turned to look at Bradley who had come down to take her hand.

The priest that was standing just behind him asked "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Derek said slightly grudgingly but then he gave Bradley a good hearted smile and patted him on the shoulder "You take good care of her my man."

Everyone laughed again.

Bradley nodded "I most certainly will."

Peyton placed her hand in his and he led her towards the priest.

Derek turned back to the front pew and made his way to Penelope and Melody. He scooped Melody up in his arms and sat down, placing her on his knee. He then wrapped one arm around Penelope and turned to place a kiss on her cheek.

"You look good," Penelope said with a smile.

"Not as good as you Hot Mama," he said winking at her.

Penelope laughed quietly and then they turned their attention back to their daughter.

…

**A/N: **

**Coming up in the next chapter: A little history on how Penelope and Derek ended up together. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Own. **

**Please R&R. **

**Spoiler Alert: This contains spoilers from Season 8's season finale. **

…

**Twenty Four Years Earlier: **

_Penelope, who had fallen into a fitful sleep, woke up with a jolt when she heard a loud banging coming from her front door. As soon as her eyes snapped open, the memory of her realizing the replicator had been in her apartment seemed to slam into her and her heart began to race._

_She looked at the clock by her bed, its display showed that it was two o'clock in the morning, she had only fallen asleep an hour before that. It had been hard to find sleep as she had to keep telling herself that the replicator was dead and could no longer hurt her or her team._

_The knocking continued and Penelope forced herself to get up. She inched warily towards the door until she heard Derek's voice call out to her._

_"Baby Girl, it's me, please let me in!" He sounded desperate so Penelope hurried to the door. She looked through the peephole to see Derek leaning on his arm against the door, he had a grimace on his face and Penelope thought for a moment that something terrible must have happened._

_She whipped open the door "Derek what..." She was caught off guard when he stepped forward and pulled her into a tight hug._

_Penelope was confused at his behavior but she tentatively wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back in soothing circles._

_She waited until he was ready to talk, her mind racing through possibilities for why he was acting like he was while they stood there._

_Penelope was shocked when he finally pulled away from her; there were tears in his eyes. Penelope had never seen Derek cry before. She may have known him for nine years but the man had always been good at concealing his emotions, unless of course he was angry. _

_"Derek?" Penelope questioned, her voice worried "What is it?"_

_He stared at her and took in the fear plastered on her face "I'm sorry," he said hanging his head._

_"Baby..." Penelope muttered, she reached out and placed a hand on his cheek; he leaned into the touch and slowly looked up at her. "Come here," Penelope said feeling his vulnerability. She pulled him into her apartment and closed out the cool air of the summer night._

_She took his hand and brought him over to the couch, she sat down before pulling him down next to her. Her hand still clasped in his, she searched his face "Derek, please stop being so mysterious and tell me what's wrong." _

_Derek took a deep breath "I had this horrible dream after I went to bed tonight. I was back outside of the hotel with Rossi and Hotch and Strauss was being put into a body bag but then when I looked again it wasn't Strauss but you." _

_Penelope felt a chill run up her spine at the thought. _

"_I hurried over to you and tried to wake you but you were as cold as ice and your eyes stared up at me blankly, so unlike the loving sparkle I'm used to. When I woke up I felt so alone and scared. I knew it had just been a dream but I needed to come and see you." _

_He looked up at Penelope and she gave him a spathic look. She rubbed her thumb over the back of Derek's hand and gave him a half smile "Don't worry Hot Stuff, it was only a nightmare which isn't a surprise considering the last few days we had, but other than a bit emotionally frayed, I'm fine." _

_He shook his head "You don't understand Penelope, I knew you were okay but not being able to just reach over and check, see your chest rising and falling next to me right that second, that was the scary part." _

_Penelope stared at him in question. _

"_Penelope, I love you," Derek said, the emotion he felt seeping into his voice. _

"_I know you do," Penelope said a soft smile on her face "and I love you right back, you know that." _

_Derek grunted and moved closer to Penelope so they were only inches apart. "No Penelope, I don't just love you like we tell each other all the time, I'm in love with you and I have been for a long time." _

_Penelope gaped at him; she never thought she would hear Derek say those words to her. _

"_Before when we first met I felt this attraction to you that I never had felt with any woman before. Other than being one sexy mama you also really got me and on so many occasions when we were laughing and flirting I just wanted to lean over and kiss you. I would think about asking you out and what an amazing couple we would make but then I remembered how emotionally unstable I was. I was still caught up in my past with the whole Buford thing, I was a broken man on the inside and no woman, especially a woman as amazing as you, deserved that. I wasn't ready for a serious relationship and I didn't want to ruin what we had so I waited." _

_Penelope bit her lip as Derek squeezed her hand; he was looking at her so hopefully. _

"_Then you got shot and it tore me apart. I couldn't imagine what I would do if I had lost you and I knew I had to tell you. I tried to but it seemed I didn't move fast enough. It seemed like in a blink of an eye Lynch had swooped down and captured your heart. I had missed my chance and I didn't want to make things complicated for you so I just kept my mouth shut. I tried to tell myself that as long as you were happy than I would be happy too. It never worked though and so I distanced myself from you because I couldn't take the pain of seeing you and Lynch together." _

"_Oh Derek," Penelope said, tears in her eyes now "I had no idea. I mean I was attracted to you but I didn't think you'd ever feel that way back." _

_Derek wiped the tears off her cheeks and shook his head "Baby you're the only one I've ever felt this way about and after this week, after what happened with Rossi and Strauss, I just couldn't keep quiet any longer. He told me tonight that the one thing he regretted most was not asking her to be his sooner. I don't want that to happen with us Penelope, I don't want to get to some point in my life and realize I have run out of time. I need you in my life, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." _

_He looked at her expectantly. _

_Penelope rose a brow at him "Do you really think I'm going to say no to that?" she leaned forward and Derek met her half way. Their lips found each other and fireworks exploded behind Penelope's eyes and they drifted closed in sheer bliss. _

_Derek groaned and wrapped his arms around her; he pulled her into his lap. They were flush against each other, their mouths and arms locked. _

_Penelope pulled away for a moment, she was out of breath and her lips were kiss swollen. Her eyes were bright with emotion as she cupped Derek's cheek with her hand. _

_He looked up at her, love shinning from his eyes and smiled. _

"_I really do love you Derek Morgan," Penelope said a bright smile on her own face "and I couldn't think of anything better than spending the rest of my life with you." _

_She then leaned down to capture his lips again and wiped the award-winning grin from his face. _


End file.
